The goal of the project is to elucidate the enterohepatic physiology of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and 24,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 in the rat as well as man. Changes in this process in diseases characterized by cholestasis or malabsorption will be sought.